knights_of_chateaufandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Traumatis
Darth Traumatis. It is a name very well known not just in the Dominion military but in Alizar. Major Darth Traumatis of the Dominion and her platoon of elite soldiers, the Kaesar Nehphandi, have garnered a wide reputation of terror and dread. The platoon and its fell mastermind have filled hundreds of Exile coffins and turned lush farmlands, entire Aurin clans, and settlements into cauterized wasteland. On record, she is a Cassian of exceptional leadership and military tactics wholly devoted to the Dominion and its core values. But the truth of Darth Traumatis is much more poignant than even her closest allies suspect. Like all stories that end in tragedy, it begins with love. Vital Statistics All statistics are given for Darth Traumatis in armour, which is in face a hermetically sealed mobile life-support system. Height: 6' 3" Weight: 388 pounds Species: Cassian (Aurin) Hair colour: Unknown Eye Colour: Unknown History Shandy Alexandrite was by blood an Aurin of Clan Shishenale. She lived a life of relative obscurity, content tending to the lush farmland with which her parents earned their living and would, in time, pass on to her. Aside of her exceptional green thumb she was also a decent spellslinger, happy to use her talents not in war or battle but to assist around the farm. Most of her clan agreed that she was also exceptional in her beauty, with long sky blue hair and eyes that would paralyze and drink in anyone whom looked into them like the gaze of an aphrodesiac Medusa. When the human exiles first arrived on Arboria, Shandy was among the greeting parties sent to welcome them. Right away she found the new alien species distasteful, disdaining their sense of self-righteous entitlement and feeling in her gut that an alliance with these giant children could have no good outcome. Whenshe voiced her dislike to friends and family she was lightly disregarded, which only served to enhance her disdain. When the Dominion forces arrived and Arboria began groaning under the weight of the warfare exchange between the humans and the Cassians Shandy felt justified in her dislike and instead of blaming the Dominion for the wilting of Arboria's life force she instead blamed the humans, telling anyone that would listen that the Dominion would never have landed on Arboria had the humans not landed there first. But like a good Aurin she took up arms in defense of her loved ones and homeland, at last using her spellslinging prowess in battle rather than in utility. During a nightly raid against a Daminion outpost Shandy took a wound to the shoulder and was captured by a Cassian soldier answering to the name of Kaesar. Struck by the young Aurin's beauty, Kaesar decided not to report the capture to his superiors which surprised Shandy greatly. Instead he took her into his own home, making her comfortable and tending to her injury. At first as could be expected Shandy fought him at every turn, once even giving him such a severe bite it nearly cost him a finger. After two months Shandy fell prey to Stockholm Syndrome and the two became close. Inevitably, Shady gave in to forbidden desire and Kaesar evoked such passions in the Aurin with every kiss and every touch the first night they made love Shandy knew she could never leave his side. Turning traitor, and using the alias of Darth Traumatis to act in secret, Shandy began feeding Exile strategic plans to Kaesar whom in turn forwarded the information on to his superiors. The dissemination of such vital information lead to hundreds of human and Aurin deaths and the capture of vital strategic resources. When the Exiles finally realized the Battle for Arboria was lost and evacuated, Shandy left the world as well. But she was not on any Exile ship: she left with Kaesar and the Dominion. For the next decade Shandy and Kaesar built a life together, a married couple in all but official. Outwardly Shandy was presented as Kaesar's slave to stave off any intention his friends may have of turning Shandy over as a prisoner of war. Inwardly the two were deeply in love and happy together. Whilst Shandy tended to the homestead as cook, cleaner, and love Kaesar used his fantastic skills as an engineer to consistently delight and amaze his 'wife' with knicknacks and gadgets. But it could not last, for fate had different ideas. Kaesar and his 'slave' were together on a military outpost with two other platoons including Kaesar's. The Exiles struck without warning, bombarding the outpost before the forces could mobilize. Most of the soldiers were killed. Kaesar sustained a life threatening injury, and Shandy suffered the most. She was standing nearly ground zero to a bomb strike; the resulting blast cost her both arms, both legs, and she suffered third degree burns over most of her body. Only Kaeser's quick actions as a medic saved her life, Kaeser kept Shandy alive through her coma by hooking her up to a life support system but knew she would never survive unless drastic measures were taken. When Shandy awaoke, Kaeser explained what he meant to do. Shandy refused him, cried, and fought but eventually gave in, weeping. In order to save her life, Kaeser would have to surrender his own. He had long ago crafted plans for a mobile life-support system for injured soldiers on the battlefield and had built a prototype, but only one. He elected to place Shandy into it, rather than himself. The system was a mobile life-support unit capable of breathing for the patient, injecting painkillers and stabilizers, and although hermetically sealed the system would allow the patient to survive. Kissing Shandy good bye one final time he sealed her into the suit, a suit that would forever be Shandy's 'body'. Slowly, Shandy learned how to utilize the system's capabilities, teaching herself how to walk, how to grip objects, and how to permbulate. Her cold, metal hand held Kaesar's as the Cassian at last fell victim to his own would and passed into the hereafter. Since that time, the gleaming testrasteel armour of Darth Traumatis has led platoons into several skirmishes and battles, rising through the ranks until she was promoted to the rank of Major and assigned a platoon of her own. She named the platoon Kaesar Nephandi which, in Cassian, means Vengeance for Kaesar. To the outside world, a ferocious and determind Cassian woman wears her armour proudly in battle and nobody suspects that under all the layers of metal beats the broken heart of an Aurin swimming in the grief of her loss. Personality, Skills & Talents Darth Traumatis is very militant in her mannerisms and bearing. She doesn't have friends, she has allies. She keeps a respectful distance from her platoon on a social level but also treats each of her soldiers with the utmost respect. She is a good leader and a brilliant strategist. She has driven herself deep into Cassian culture to ensure she can maintain her charade; so far none of her superiors and peers suspect that the Cassian is really an Aurin. Traumatis is a skilled outdoorsman and a competent cook, keeping her platoon well provisioned with all of the necessities they need. She is quite a skilled farmer, and finds solace in the tending of her plants. The mobile life support system she is sealed into appears to be a generic suit of Dominion soldier armour but is really quite an advanced system. The suit monitors and regulates Traumatis' biological needs, does her breathing for her, and is equipped with a wide variety of audio and visual sensors, displays, and on-board computers. Sadly, Traumatis is hermetically sealed within the armor; she is incapable of leaving it and if the suit were ever to be unsealed she would die within minutes.